


Confession at Ogikubo

by BonkinSurfboard



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sakamoto Ryuji, F/F, Human Morgana (Persona Series), Lesbian Takamaki Ann, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Kurusu Akira, Phantom Thief Mishima Yuuki, Phantom Thief Suzui Shiho, Phantom Thief Togo Hifumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonkinSurfboard/pseuds/BonkinSurfboard
Summary: After a discussion with Maruki, Akira knows how to confess to Ryuji.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kitagawa Yusuke, Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, Iwai Munehisa/Maruki Takuto, Kawakami Sadayo/Niijima Sae, Kawakami Sadayo/Niijima Sae/Takemi Tae, Kawakami Sadayo/Takemi Tae, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Mishima Yuuki/Morgana, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru/Togo Hifumi, Niijima Sae/Takemi Tae, Suzui Shiho & Takamaki Ann, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 7





	Confession at Ogikubo

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic coming back! woo! i got this idea cause i got royal and was like 'eh i'll do it cause why not"

Akira: "Thanks for meeting with me. I need your help with something."  
Maruki: "Sure thing, Akira. What do you need?"  
Akira: "Well, first off let me preface this by saying that me and Ryuji have been friends for a while. For nearly a whole year."  
Maruki: "And...?"  
Akira: "Doc, how'd you ask Kawakami out?"  
Maruki: "That's...!"  
Akira thought his counselor had been going out with his homeroom teacher. So did everyone else. The school thought so, Kobayakawa thought so, the school thought so.  
Akira: "I'm more perceptive then you think, doctor."  
Maruki: "Well, the thing is..."  
Maruki: "Sadayo's going out with the doctor from Yongen-Jaya, actually."  
 _Akira spits out their drink._  
Was _that_ why Ms. Kawakami's been less gloomy?  
Akira: "Wait, if Kawakami's going out with Takemi, then wh-"  
Maruki: "That's another thing actually. Sadayo and Tae are dating eachother, and they're both dating Sae Nijima."  
Akira freezes for a moment. They'd forgotten that their homeroom teacher had a life outside of teaching and maid services.  
Akira: "Hold on, if they're all dating eachother, who are _you_ dating?"  
Maruki: "You know the airsoft shop near the diner on Centrel Street in Shibuya?"  
Akira: "Yeah. I helped the owner there with some personal stuff."  
Maruki: "Well, me and him are..."  
Akira: "Really? You don't seem like eachother's types."  
Maruki: "Well, I built up the courage to ask him out on a karaoke date, and he said yes. After that, me and him started dating seriously."  
Akira: "A karaoke date..."  
Akira: "Back to what I came here for, how do you think I should ask Ryuji out?"  
Maruki: "Well, from our sessions together, he told me he cares a lot about you. He said that if you got hurt or something. he'd take down the thing that hurt you."  
Akira: "Ryuji said that..."  
Maruki: "Does that give you an idea?"  
Akira: "Not really, but kind of. I know how I'm going to ask him out."  
Maruki: "How's that? Are you gonna do something big like, spray paint the school?"  
Akira: "And I thought teachers were supposed to avert students from doing things like that."  
Maruki: "You know what I meant. Something grandiose, big, and eye-catching."  
Akira: "Not exactly..."

The next day.   
Akira Kurusu prepares themself to ask out Ryuji Sakamoto.

They meet eachother at LeBlanc's entrance.  
Ryuji walks through the door.  
Ryuji: "Yo! What's bonkin Aki?"  
Akira: "Ryu-kun!"  
Akira springs forward into his arms.  
Ryuji blushes slightly.  
Ryuji: "So, what are we gonna do?"  
Akira: "Let's go to that ramen place we usually go to."  
Ryuji: "Sure thing. I'll cover the train fare for ya. It's the least I can do."  
Akira: "Thank you, Ryu-kun."  
Akira doesn't know it, but Ryuji loves it when they call him Ryu-kun. The same goes when Ryuji calls them Aki.  
They arrive at Ogikubo, and there's no one there. There's a note on the front door.  
Ryuji: "What's it say"  
Akira: "It says someone reserved the whole place for themselves."  
Ryuji: "What the 'eff? Does it say who reserved it?"  
Akira: "Check it for yourself."  
Ryuji approaches the door, and it reads...  
"Reserved for Akira Kurusu and any that accompany them"  
Ryuji is speechless.   
Akira: "Shall we head in?"  
Ryuji doesn't decline, and heads inside with Akira.  
Inside Ogikubo, all of the Phantom Thieves, and their associates are inside.  
Ann, Shiho, Yusuke, Morgana, Mishima, Kawakami, Sae, Takemi, Makoto, Hifumi, Haru, Iwai, Maruki, and Goro.  
Ann is sitting with Shiho. Yusuke is sitting with Goro. Kawakami, Sae, and Takemi are sitting with eachother. Haru, Hifumi, and Makoto are sitting with eachother as well. Iwai and Maruki and sitting with eachother. Mishima is sitting with Morgana, who's gained a human body.  
Ryuji: "How did you..."  
Akira: "Let's sit down. I need to tell you something."  
Ryuji sits down at an available seat, with Akira sitting near him.  
Akira holds Ryuji's palms.  
Akira: "Ryuji, you've been a big part of my life for this past year. You've saved my life on occasion, and without you, we wouldn't be able to sit here with everyone. Without you, there would be no Phantom Thieves."  
Akira: "You mean a lot to me, and I don't exactly know how to put it into words. So instead..."  
Akira grabs Ryuji's shirt collar, pulls him towards them, and kisses him.  
Akira: "I'm going to do that."  
Ryuji: "Aki, I..."  
Ryuji: "I love you, Akira."  
Akira: "I love you too, Ryuji."  
Akira: "Now..."  
Ryuji: "Let's eat!"  
Everyone in unison: "Thank you for the food!"  
Akira takes a look at everyone they've met in the past year.   
They reminisce about all the times they've had together.  
Like the time at the Wilton Buffet after taking down Kamoshida, or their first counseling session with Maruki.  
Akira's had a memorable year. They won't forget it, no matter how hard they try. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> was fun doing this! my wrist sorta hurts cause im on laptop now and not a phone but  
> what can i do about it?


End file.
